The Werewolf and the Girl
by SlytherinGurl234
Summary: This story is about Remus Lupin and a girl named Mercury Starr.Mercury likes Remus Remus likes Mercury you get it.PG-13 just in case.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own these characters!! Except the ones I make up. This is based in third year. Here is Mercury's description. She is about 5'5", has blonde hair that goes about 6 inches past her shoulders, and has blue eyes.

The Werewolf and the Girl

Chapter 1

Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't seen anyone he knew...yet. He walked downstairs and then he saw Hermione, Ron, and another girl he didn't recognize.

"Harry! Come here I want you to meet someone." Hermione said.

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Harry, this is Mercury Starr. Mercury this is" Hermione was cut off by Mercury saying.

"Harry Potter. I know." Mercury said

"She's cool isn't she Harry? Even though she'll be in Slytherin." Ron said.

"Yeah, she is. I like your name." Harry said.

"Thanks I guess. Well I'm going to my room see ya in the morning." Mercury replied.

Harry had a dazed look on his face. He was thinking something along the lines of, dang she's hot. Or maybe, she's in Slytherin!! But, whatever he was thinking Ron brought him back to the present time.

"Harry? Dude I've been calling your name for like three minutes! Where were you? Mars?" Ron said.

"Uh, sorry. I was just um thinking." Harry replied

"You were thinking? Harry, if I didn't know you better I'd say you like Mercury." Hermione said.

When Hermione said that Harry turned red. He didn't say another word he just went to his room.

The next morning Mercury was the first downstairs. After a while everyone else came down.

"Hi Mercury." Harry said.

"Oh, hi Harry." Mercury replied.

After Mercury said hi to Harry she got up and went to sit with Hermione. Harry didn't understand why she didn't talk to him.

When they got on the train they looked for a seat. There was only one left. There was only one person in there.

"Who's he?" Ron asked

"His name is Remus J. Lupin" Hermione replied

"Oh, it's on his trunk." Ron said looking embarrassed.

They all talked for a while. Then the train stopped.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

"Everyone calm down." Lupin said. He had woke up when the train stopped.

Then, a black figure was standing at the door. It was getting colder in the room. Lupin stood up and yelled, "Expecto Patronoum!" The figure fled.

"Harry wake up!" Hermione said.

"Here eat this. It'll make you feel better." Lupin said.

Harry ate the chocolate that Lupin was giving him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, a Dementor came in and you fainted. Voila!" Mercury said.

"Didn't any of you guys faint?" Harry asked

"Does it look like it you idiot? Well I need to find a Slytherin. See ya." Mercury said

"Okay see ya Mercury." Hermione and Ron said.

Harry couldn't believe that Mercury had just called him an idiot. But, she was a Slytherin.

"Professor Lupin are you okay?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry." Professor Lupin replied.

Lupin had a dazed look on his face. He knew why but he didn't dare tell anyone else. He couldn't and he wouldn't tell anyone but Mercury.

"Harry, you've been staring at Mercury for the last 10 minutes!" Hermione said. They were in Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid hadn't got there yet.

"Yeah, so what." Harry replied.

"Do you like her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I like her! Happy now?!" Harry replied.

"Today we will be lookin' at Hippogriffs." Hagrid said. He had just walked over.

"What's a Hippogriff?" Ron asked.

"It's that thing." Mercury said.

"Who'd like to go first?" Hagrid asked

Everyone stepped back except Harry. "Nice job Harry." Hagrid said.

It was after Care of Magical Creatures. Draco had been "attacked" and he was telling his version of the story. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Here comes Mercury." Ron said and winked at Harry.

"She's probably going out with Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Hey guys!" Mercury said.

"Are you going out with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"No! He likes me but I'm not going out with him." Mercury replied

"Cool. Who do you like?" Hermione asked

"Someone, I can't tell you with the guys here." Mercury replied

"Okay, tell me after Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said

"Okay bye!" Mercury said.

Mercury was waiting for Hermione in the library. "Mercury, sorry I'm late." Hermione said as she entered the library.

"It's fine." Mercury replied

"Who do you like that is this secret and important?!" Hermione asked.

"Okay calm down and I'll tell you." Mercury said with a smile.

"Okay I'm good." Hermione said

"Okay, I like Professor Lupin." Mercury said.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I did pretty well on my last one. Everyone please rate!!! Well here's the story!!! Oh, Lupin doesn't look like he does in the movie in my story. He's just plain ugly in the movie!

Oh, anything in italic means that it is what someone is thinking.

Chapter 2

"You what?!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, be quiet we're in the library!" Mercury said

"Sorry but, it sort of surprised me." Hermione replied

"So I've noticed." Mercury said.

"Why do you like him? You do know he's a teacher and he probably doesn't like you." Hermione said.

"Well, whether he likes me or not I still like him." Mercury replied with a grim look on her face.

"Don't look now but, here he comes." Hermione said.

Mercury started to turn around but thought better of it. She just stared at Hermione wanting to ask what she should do but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Miss Starr, can I talk to you in my office after dinner?"

Mercury nodded in reply.

When Lupin left Hermione came over. "Come on. Harry and Ron will be worrying about us."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Mercury!" Hermione said.

"Okay. Oh, don't worry I'll tell you everything he says!" Mercury replied.

It was after dinner and Mercury was anxious to get to Professor Lupin's office.

She knocked on the door._ I hope he's in there._ When Professor Lupin said for her to come in she came in quietly.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Mercury asked

"Yes. Please sit" Professor Lupin replied.

Mercury sat down but, she felt a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what he wanted. She was afraid she had done something wrong. _I hope he didn't hear what I said to Hermione. I would be really embarrassed if he did._

"You don't have to worry. You aren't in trouble." Lupin said. It was as if he read her thoughts.

"Ok. It's just...well..." She tried to tell him but she didn't know how.

"I understand. Come with me we can talk outside.

On their way outside they didn't see anyone...thankfully. They didn't sit down to Mercury's surprise. They just kept walking.

"Mercury, I have something I need to tell you but I don't know how." Professor Lupin said.

"Professor, I need to tell you something, too." Mercury said quietly.

"Well, how about you tell me then I'll tell you. Ok?" Lupin said.

"Ok. Well, when I was talking to Hermione today in the library I was telling her my deepest secret. My deepest secret is...I like you professor."

"You do? Well that makes this somewhat easier." He said with a bit of relief.

"Your turn." Mercury said.

"Well, I'm a werewolf. I've been one since I was a child. I started searching for my mate when I started at Hogwarts. I didn't find my mate...but I have now. Mercury you're my mate."

"Wow. So does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Mercury said with a grin on her face.

"Of course!" Lupin said

They leaned toward each other and started kissing. When they pulled away from each other they just stood there gazing into each others eyes. Mercury looked up.

"Um, Remus." Mercury said looking frightened.

"Yes, Mercury. What's wrong?" Lupin asked

"It's a full moon" Mercury said.

"Mercury run back to the castle! Get out of here! I'll hurt you and I can't control myself!" Lupin said looking pale.

The last thing Lupin saw was Mercury running towards the castle. Towards safety.

Well that's the second chapter!! I hope you like it! Please r&r!!!!!


End file.
